onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lil Miss Peep/"The Price" Review
I'm reviewing this week! :D Let's get started... Wow, okay, this was a pretty bae episode. After the piece of moo that OUaT crapped out last week, I was shocked. For a majority of the summer, I had been pretty excited about season 5. The Dark One mythology, the new Camelot characters, Zelena's inclusion as a series regular, and even Dark Swan seemed to have potential. I was really looking forward to the premiere, and then, well, it was a disappointment. I just wasn't really feeling it, yunno? Regina and Hook were taking charge when it should've been Snow and Charming; I didn't care for Jennifer Morrison's acting when it came to Emma resisting her dark urges; Blue giving Belle the enchanted rose was handled extremely poorly, which was one of the things I looked forward to most; and then of course Merida, who I despise more than cancer. Zelena is what saved the episode. She was the one thing OUaT was still doing right, and I had to give them credit for her. As a character who is pretty damn evil, and doesn't really deserve a happy ending, I truly pitied her when she just wanted to escape to Oz with her baby. That is why Rebecca Mader is God. She just... I love that woman. Okay, now back to 5x02... After the disappointment the premiere was, I wasn't really that excited for 5x02. First of all, it was airing after an episode that just slapped me in the face, so of course I wasn't on that great of terms with OUaT at the time. Second of all, it was a Regina-centric. I've come to despise Regina; all throughout the fourth season she has done nothing but piss me off. I don't support her search for a happy ending, or believe she deserves redemption. I think she deserves execution, or a kind of fate worse than death, I digress... 5x02 was just a shock to me. It was amazing. I adored the loads of character focus on the series regulars (except Zelena, which, lol). Snow and Charming each stepped up their game this week; Snow had a cute flashback moment with Emma, talking about balls, while Charming taught Regina to dance. Then he shoved a sword through Percival which was the biggest shock ever, but I'll get back to that. I'm loving Dark Swan; she's eery, mysterious, and downright sexy. Emma in that black dress was just whoa *lovesick*. Belle had FOUR scenes of focus, from helping Regina with research, to bonding with Hook over their dark lovers, to sharing a dance with motherfucking Leroy. Not to mention, I thought she was beautiful in that dress at the ball. I really loved how Belle was handled this episode, and due to Zelena's irrelevance, it made her my favorite character again. I liked Hook resisting Dark Swan, and trying to maintain the goodness he's achieved. Lol that Robin keeps becoming everyone's target. First his life is threatened by Zelena, then Percival and some Hercules demon. Just kill him already. Who am I forgetting?... OH! Henry. It hurts to say this, but I found him and Violet to be adorable. Lol'd at Regina being upset about it. Oh, and I also loved Regina yelling at a comatose Gold (pretty sure his corpse was smiling at her, lol.) This episode really did a lot more me, and I thought everything was handled well. I still don't really care for Arthur, and didn't like when he was rude to them in Storybrooke. I like Guinevere enough, though, but now suspect her of being a golddigger. Immediately after reuniting with Arthur, she questioned where Excalibur was. I also suspected her of fucking Percival on the side, and we already know she had an affair with Lancelot. I'm looking forward to what they plan to do with her, and hope they don't disappoint. I was pleased with there being no Merida in this episode, and Merlin being trapped in a tree is... okay, I guess. Lol Dopey is a fucking tree now. Lol Sneezy was rescued. That should be a recurring gag throughout the season - one dwarf is saved and something happens to another. Remember when Doc died? XD One complaint I have about this episode though is Percival's placement in the timeline. How exactly does that work? He was a kid when Regina was the Evil Queen, but Lancelot was an adult when he married Snow and Charming in 2x03. Is there something I'm missing? Joe please figure that out. Anyways, great episode, and if season five can continue airing episodes like this then I think it'll be a good season! :) Rating: 8.5/10 Biggest Flaw: Zelena's lack of relevance & Percival's confusing role in the timeline Redeeming Quality: The major character focus Category:Blog posts